The Hitchhiker
by loopylou992
Summary: Stranded in the cold with a broken down car and a dead cell phone, Edward takes up the offer of a ride with a sexy stranger. Once inside, he begins to question his. Will he give in to temptation? M/M


Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, dark night. There was a feeling of snow in the air, yet here I was standing at the side of my broken down car with no jacket and a dead cell phone. I knew I should've picked up my coat when I stormed out of the house and I thought my cell phone battery was charged, but clearly it wasn't. Shit! No-one knew I where I was, and I doubted they cared. We'd had an argument after which I stormed out of the house like a petulant child and spent a couple of hours driving around while I calmed down. I couldn't even tell you what the row was about, not that it mattered now.<p>

Not one car passed in the thirty minutes I'd been standing here already. You would think with this being the main route out of Port Angeles and down the coast to my home town and several others someone would have driven past by now, but no. I knew there were no pay phones in the area either, it was too remote for them. If no one drove by soon, I would have to admit defeat and sleep in the back of the car and pray the temperature didn't drop too low.

Leaning against the hood, I looked at the stars, sending up a silent request for someone, anyone to rescue me. Then, almost as it they were listening to me, I saw headlights illuminate the road as they drove toward me. Grabbing my rucksack from the passenger seat, I slung it over my shoulder and stood at the side of the road where I waved my arms to get their attention, not that they could miss me standing here in the middle of nowhere. I wondered in the back of my mind if I was the person in the car, would I stop on a deserted stretch of road to pick up someone up this late at night? If I were honest, I probably wouldn't. So I was surprised when the car approaching me slowed down. The headlights were blinding me, causing me to shield my eyes with my hand. The car was dark in color and looked to be a fancy one, although from the side it was hard to tell. The window slowly lowered and I bent down to speak to the driver. I was pleasantly surprised to see there was an attractive, dark haired man sitting in the driver's seat and he was smiling at me.

"You having a problem?" He motioned to where my car was parked.

"Yeah, don't know what's wrong with it, but it seems like a lost cause. I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket and waved it at him. "Battery is dead, so I can't even call for help. Not that anyone would come."

"That doesn't sound good. So you're telling me, no-one is waiting at home for you, worried about where you are? He seemed concerned.

"I don't know if he even knows I've not come back home. We had an argument, it was silly, nothing important," I mumbled in response, hoping it would be enough.

"No worries, I didn't mean to pry." There was a pause before his tone changed to a lighter one. "Where you headed?"

"Forks." I smiled, hoping he was going that way and I wouldn't just find myself stranded once again in the middle of nowhere.

"Hop in, that's where I'm headed." He leaned over and opened the door and with only a moments hesitation, I climbed inside. The car was warm and I was grateful for such a small mercy. Once we set off, I could feel his eyes on me. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." I wasn't sure what else to say. Suddenly I became very aware of the fact I was in a car with someone I didn't know. He could be a serial killer, anything, and no one would ever see me again. Shit, I really hadn't thought this through. "Look, if this puts you out at all—"

"It's no bother at all. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He held his hand out to me, leaving one on the steering wheel of what I now knew to be a Mercedes Benz.

I took it, noting his grip was firm. "Edward, Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Edward. So, you lived in Forks long? I don't think I've seen you around town."

"No, I'm new around here." I wondered if he really hadn't seen me around. "The people seem friendly enough."

"Yeah, they are, although being an outsider myself, I still think they see me as someone not to be trusted." He chuckled as he spoke. I nodded in response, knowing the feeling all too well.

I looked out of the window, not wanting to continue this conversation and get into the details with this stranger.

The trees lining the Pacific Highway passed by, a dark corridor which would eventually lead to a small town I called home and I would be able to get warm. Without realizing, I must've shivered as Carlisle turned the heating up and I was grateful for it and I smiled at him. I noticed he stared at me for a little longer than was necessary, there was a smile on his lips as he turned his attention back to the road. I couldn't help but notice he shifted slightly in his seat, almost as if he needed to get comfortable.

"So, what brings you out here at this time of night?" I was curious and conversation seemed to be a good way to fill the drive home.

He paused for a moment before answering me and I wondered if he was thinking too much about his reply, maybe preparing to lie to me. "I was working late in Port Angeles and was just headed home."

"What do you do for a living?" I was determined to push him and see if he was telling me the truth.

"I'm a Doctor and was needed to cover a case." He motioned to the back seat and when I followed his eyes I could see a white Doctor's coat. It seemed to be plausible.

"Does your wife not mind you being out late like this?" I motioned with my eyes to the wedding band adorning his left hand, and he quickly moved it out of sight.

"There is no wife waiting at home for me." He answered almost too quickly.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, so I decided to change the subject. "I will have to find a way to return this favor." He looked at me confused so I explained. "The lift back to Forks."

"There really is no need." He smiled.

I nodded at him, then I turned my attention back to the view from the window. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand brush against my leg. I spun around in my seat, backing up against the door as I saw his hand rubbing up and down my thigh. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed.

He smiled at me. "You wanted to find a way to repay me." There was a long pause before he spoke in a low voice. "Don't tell me you don't like it. I can tell you do."

I squirmed in my seat, trying desperately to calm myself down, but knowing it was no use. The touch of his hand on my leg sent shock waves through my entire body and my cock began to stir, unaware now was neither the time or place for itself to make itself known.

"No, I don't like it," I muttered, but what I wanted to say was 'I love it. I want you to run your hands all over me,' but I couldn't. It wouldn't be right, I didn't know him.

"Liar." He spat at me. Then his hand brushed over my groin and I had to stare out of the window while I desperately bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping. His touch became more insistent with each brush against it. It was hard not to react, and I found myself squirming in my seat. "You want me, Edward, even if you won't admit it. I know what you want from me, and that's for me to pull the car over someone quiet and fuck you hard." He pulled his hand away. "But you need to tell me you want it from me."

I immediately felt the loss of his touch, it was too much for me to take in and the moan I'd been holding back, escaped as I turned to him. My eyes staring at his profile, lit only by the light emitted by the dashboard as he kept his gaze firmly on the road before us. My hand reached out to touch him, to try and regain some form of contact. But questions flooded my mind, did I want this? Was this the right thing to do? Would this be a mistake? I didn't wait for my poor, confused brain to reach any conclusions before I made contact with him. My body clearly knew what it wanted even if my mind was still a little slow on the uptake. My fingers splayed out across his thigh, I was unsure at first, afraid he might react negatively. I watched carefully for any sign from him, but none came. My hand began to move across the rough denim of his jeans, edging closer and closer to his groin. I watched as he shifted in his seat, his hands gripping tighter on the wheel as his erection began to strain in earnest against his zipper. I smiled and he turned to face me, the need was evident on his face.

"I want you." Was all he could say. My reply was every bit as simple.

"I know." I replied with a smile.

I rubbed my hand over his crotch, feeling how hard he was for me, and wondered exactly how big he was and what he would feel like inside me. The car was filled with only the sounds of his moaning, but his eyes never left the road, which in itself was some achievement in my eyes. I fumbled with his belt and zipper, and when I finally got them to open, my hand slid inside his shorts. I took hold of his length in my hand as I pulled him free from the confines of his shorts, he let out a sharp gasp at the same time I did, but for very different reasons. He was surprisingly long and thick in my hand, I guessed from the size of my hand, he was around eight inches and I didn't even want to think about his girth other than how it would feel inside me, that made me squirm in my seat.

There was tension in the air, it was thick and filled the space in between us, I didn't feel the need to speak to him. My mind was still trying to make sense of what was happening, I wasn't one for random sex and meaningless hookups, but would this really hurt? No-one needed to know about this and I was damn sure with his position he wouldn't be sharing the fact he picked up a random man on the highway and had sex with him in return for a ride back to town.

I paused for a moment, and he turned to me. "Changed your mind?" He raised a brow at me. "I can always drop you here. I'm pretty sure you will make it back to town in a few hours, if you don't freeze to death first."

"You don't actually leave me a lot of choice, do you?" I retorted.

He smiled at me. "There is always a choice, Edward. It's just down to you which one you make."

I turned away from him, staring out of the windshield hoping it would block him out. From the corner of my eye I could see him as he removed a hand from the wheel and wrapped it around his own cock and began to pull on it, his eyes flickered briefly to me before he turned his attention back to the road. I squirmed in my seat, feeling my own cock once again get hard at the thought of what he was doing, wanting to be my hand on him, touching him, caressing him. I screwed my eyes shut to block out the temptation to look at him or to brush his hand away and replace it with my own. I repeated to myself over and over again, 'you don't want this, you don't want him.' Desperately hoping it would make it true.

"Stop the car and throw me out if that's what you're planning." I growled. "I'd rather take my chances out there, than in here with you."

The car pulled off the road slightly, just behind a row of trees. Carlisle then turned to me, his hands were now both on the wheel, but he was still exposed to me. Without meaning to, I found myself staring at his erection. I was mesmerized by how it was still standing so firmly, the end was leaking precious liquid I wanted to lick off, to taste how good he felt on my tongue while I drove him crazy. Shit! I needed to get out of here and away from him before things went too far.

My hand reached out for the door handle, opening it and I was shocked when Carlisle grabbed hold of my arm. "Are you sure you don't want this, Edward? You seem so unsure."

I turned to face him. "Get your hands off me," I snarled before brushing him off me and getting out of the car, slamming the door hard behind me.

It was colder than before and I wrapped my arms around me trying to preserve some heat in my body as I began the long, slow walk back to Forks. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if nothing short of a miracle would bring another car in my direction as I made my way back to the main road. I noticed Carlisle's car hadn't moved from where he'd parked it. I guessed he was probably jacking himself off.

Then I realized I'd forgotten to pick up my rucksack from the foot well. Letting out a groan I knew I had two choices. I could either leave it and hope Carlisle would be kind enough to return it to me, or I could just go back and grab it, then we would hopefully never cross paths again. Weighing up the two options, I decided I would go back and get it. Another couple of minutes onto my journey wasn't really going to hurt, was it?

As I approached the car, it was shrouded in darkness. I couldn't even make out Carlisle inside. I hesitated before opening the passenger door and grabbing my rucksack from the foot well. What surprised me was there was no sign of Carlisle. As I closed the door, I looked around, wondering where he could be. It's not like there were a million places he could have gone to. Then the question was answered for me as he appeared in front of me and pinned me to the side of the car, his hands either side of my head. My heart began to pound heavily against my chest, his face was inches from mine. I could feel his breath as it rebounded on my skin, he was so close, too close. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't, he was like an immovable force.

"So, you came back," he whispered in my ear, causing a shudder to run through me. I couldn't work out if it were terror or need.

"I-I came back for my bag," I stammered.

"Hmm." Was his response as he pressed into me. "I knew you wouldn't be able to walk away so easily."

I stared at him. "I didn't come back for you, I came back for my-" My words were lost in his mouth as he kissed me.

I was trapped, there was no way out of this, not that I actually wanted one as the whole thing had left me incredibly turned on. I managed to pull back from him, needing to get some air and try to sort out my confused brain, but my cock had other ideas and was straining against the zipper of my jeans, desperate to be free and have some fun.

Excitement raged through my body, every time he touched me it felt like fire on my skin. I wanted him, I wanted this to happen. Just for a moment I remembered I had someone who loved me, who would never forgive me if he found out about this. I shouldn't do this, I should be faithful. Yes, we'd argued, I'd stormed out and he hadn't come after me.

My brain was trying to convince me he didn't want, me, didn't care where I was or what I was doing. Let's face it, he would never know about this, cause I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him, and I doubted the good doctor would want to share.

I stopped struggling for a moment and Carlisle stared deep into my eyes where I knew he saw my acceptance. I kissed him, hard. Trying to regain some level of control over the situation, although the thought of him holding me while he fucked me made me whole body tingle with excitement.

The kiss was hot and intense, he kissed me every bit as passionately as I'd displayed to him, and then some.

Finally, when he pulled away, he moved his mouth to my ear and panted. "I knew you wanted me. I'm gonna bend you over the hood of my car and fuck you so hard." I let out a deep groan and pushed my hips forward into him. He snickered. "You like the thought of that, don't you?" I let out a low whine as I was unable to speak. He moved one of his hands to mine and placed it on his crotch, massaging our hands together over his covered cock. "Feel that, feel how hard you make me. I can't be gentle with you, there isn't time for any foreplay or niceties. I have to know how good you're gonna feel wrapped around me while I take what I need from you. Do you want that?" I whimpered, nodding my head furiously as I felt him twitch under my hand. "Tell me, say the words." He demanded.

"Yes! For fucks sake, I want you." I almost screamed out. "Please, Carlisle." The last word was barely a coherent whimper.

"Oh, Edward, you will be screaming my name soon enough." He growled before he began to attack my lips once again.

His hands were everywhere, or so it felt it, I couldn't think straight as they roamed my body, making their way under my shirt and onto my bare flesh beneath. The cold air made me jump slightly, but I was soon forgotten as his hands were warm to the touch, reminding me of fire and ice. I soon found my hands were fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper of his jeans, there wasn't enough room between us for me to free him, so I settled for the best I could in the enclosed space I had to work with, and I forced my hand into his shorts. I knew my hands were cold, almost too cold and I felt his erection react to the shock of my touch.

"Fuck, I hope your ass is warmer than your hands!" He gasped.

I just laughed. "They'll soon warm up, plus I've never had a complaint about my ass before." I teased.

"Well, let's hope I'm not the first." He replied a smile on his face.

Quickly he moved us along the car, before he opened the passenger door and fumbled around in the glove box, producing a small bottle and a shiny, square package. I knew immediately what it was and excitement spiked in me. Once he deposited them on the hood, he turned his attention back to me. His fingers traced a line down my jaw, making their way down my neck and over my chest until they came to rest on my crotch. I swallowed deeply, almost afraid of what would happen next, but excited at the same time. His hands quickly undid my jeans and pushed them down over my hips, my eyes never left his. He took me in his hand and pulled hard, I let out a small cry as the feelings overtook me.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered, continuing to stroke my length. I nodded in response. "Turnaround, hands on the hood." His instructions were clear and I followed them.

My hands felt the heat of the engine as it spread through my fingers, then I was distracted by the warmth of his hands as they ran across my skin while he pushed my jeans down over my hips, exposing me to him. He moved to caress my cheeks, spreading them apart while he searched for my opening. When he found it, his finger pressed against me and I fell forward onto the hood, my chest and face pressed against the metal as I pushed backward. There was a sudden feeling of coldness as he spread lube onto my hole and smeared it around before pushing a couple of fingers inside me causing me to cry out. Just as quickly they were gone and I could hear the sound of the condom package being ripped open. Then I felt him pressing against me. I tried to relax, remembering his words about this being rough.

Just as he breached me, I heard his voice break through the sounds of our pants. "Relax, Edward, let this happen. Don't fight me."

I managed to get my breathing under control and relax my body, he continued to push against me until my body relented and let him through. He was thick and long, which shouldn't have surprised me having seen him earlier, but now as I could feel every delicious inch of him as he forced his way inside me. But feeling him push himself into my unprepared body was a shock. I never knew someone being so rough and totally uncaring could turn me on quite this much. The feelings and emotions rushing through me left me breathless and unable to move. The feeling of him deep inside me, his balls pressing against my ass was almost too much for me to handle. I hoped he would give me a moment to adjust, but he didn't. Instead, he began to pound into my body with no sign of stopping. Each thrust carried more force than the last, my knees started to give way as he pushed me further and further to the edge.

"You feel so good, Edward, so tight," he growled out as he took what he needed from me while at the same time giving me more than I could ever have imagined he would. "Take me, let me fuck you how we both need it."

The only reply I could give was a whimper of need and agreement. My body felt weightless, I'd never felt this good before, maybe it was the thrill, the danger of sex with a stranger in the middle of nowhere, but there was no way I could hold back the orgasm that was beginning to build deep inside me. No matter how I fought against it, there was no way to stop it. My balls tightened and I couldn't speak, I could only pant and cry out as the waves of pure pleasure ripped through my body like a tidal wave I was powerless to stop it as my cock began to throb. There was nothing I could do, I was too lost in the moment as I rubbed myself against the cold, hard surface, desperate for some form of friction to relieve the ache. There was none, but it didn't stop me from exploding and spilling my release over the cold metal of the car. As his name fell from my lips in a final exhalant scream into the darkness surrounding us where it was quickly swallowed up by the night.

Carlisle seemed to enjoy the sound of me screaming his name and feeling of me losing it as he became harsher in his actions, something I hadn't thought possible. I was slumped over the hood, unable to move or speak as he continued to pound my used body as I struggled desperately to cling onto this world. My body was floating somewhere else and my mind was desperate to follow it. His hands took firm hold of my hips, stopping me from sliding to the ground as he chased his own release.

"Stay with me," he growled as I felt myself begin to float off. "I'm not done with you yet, boy."

The tone of his voice brought me back and I let out a gasp as he hit me deeper inside than he had done before and I thought I might black out. Carlisle began to thicken inside me and his thrusts became more erratic and he started to moan as he lost his control. Somehow I managed to push back into him with the little energy I had left. Then I felt it—his orgasm took hold, his hands gripped my hips so hard it hurt, and caused me to cry out more. His movements were erratic as he filled the condom with his cum. I wanted to feel it inside me, to have it filling me completely and marking me as his. When he finally stilled, I could only hear his erratic breathing as his body finally slumped over me, pinning me once again to the car once again with his arms either side of my head.

It took a couple of minutes before he was able to move, and as he finally pulled out of me, I let out a whimper as he left me. I was still unable to make my body do anything other than lay slumped over the car, used, exposed and fully more importantly for me, satisfied.

Behind me, I could hear Carlisle fastening his jeans. Then I felt mine being pulled up. I winced as he tucked my cock back inside. I felt dirty and wanted to clean myself up before... Shit! Before I returned home to the man I loved. What had I just done? I pushed myself off the car and turned to see Carlisle standing grinning at me.

"What's wrong, Edward, feeling guilty?" He pushed me aside and looked at the side of his car where my cum was covering the paintwork. With a shake of his head, he went to the trunk and pulled out a bottle of water and cloth before be proceeded to clean it off.

"We shouldn't have done that," I muttered.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "But we did. There is no point feeling guilty now."

I wrapped my arms around my chest as if it would bring me some comfort. "I want to go home," I whispered.

Carlisle motioned to the car. "Get in then. I did promise to take you home after all."

I got inside and slammed the door. My ass hurt but I tried not to show it. I just wanted to get home, shower and get into my own bed and attempt to forget this ever happened. Carlisle got inside the car and started it up without a word. The drive passed in silence, every time I moved in my seat I was reminded of what I had just done, and the shame of it filled me. I fought back the tears in my eyes as we passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. I was home.

"Where do you live?" Carlisle asked, glancing over at me. I didn't answer, debating if I wanted him to take me home, to know where I lived. "Unless you would rather I dropped you where people might see. They will know something is wrong. It's written all over your face, Edward. You look, thoroughly fucked." He chuckled at the last part.

I glared at him before giving him my address. Once we were outside, he turned off the engine and looked at the house which was shrouded in darkness. "Looks like you're home alone. Want me to come in and keep you company?"

"No! I want you to leave." I looked at the time, it was gone 11pm. How had it got so late? "He'll probably be in bed." I turned and opened the door, getting out of the car before I leaned back in. "I never want to see you again, this never happened."

He merely smiled at me. "If you say so. See you soon, Edward."

I slammed the door, wincing immediately at the noise. I turned on my heel and headed to the house, fishing my key out of my pocket and sliding it into the lock. I knew I was alone, his car was not in the drive, but there was no way I was going to give Carlisle the satisfaction of knowing that.

The house was dark, but I couldn't turn any lights on, I didn't want to see my reflection in any of the mirrors in the hallway. I wanted a shower and to climb into bed, to forget this ever happened. Once in the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes, dropping them in the laundry hamper. Finally, I switched the light on, what I saw in the mirror shocked me. My hair was a mess, my face still carried a slight flush, turning to the side I could clearly see red marks where he had gripped my hips a little too tightly. Shit. How would I explain this away? I climbed into the cubicle, allowing the hot jets of water wash over me. I closed my eyes, remembering how good he felt inside me, how he controlled me and took what he wanted not just what I wanted to give. Grabbing the bodywash, I cleaned my body, removing the remnants of my release from me.

Once I was done, I dried and put on a pair of sleep pants, I called his mobile, but it went straight to voicemail. I closed my eyes as I left a message, telling him I was home and I was sorry. Was he out looking for me or was he punishing me by staying away for being so childish? Only time would tell. I climbed into bed and pulled the duvet around me. As I closed my eyes I couldn't rid myself of the thoughts of what had happened, and I strangely found myself getting turned on again, my hand began to move to my cock but I froze as I heard the bedroom door open and close, he was home, but could I face him tonight?

I laid there, my back to him, pretending to be asleep as he moved around the bedroom and bathroom, getting himself ready for bed. It felt like forever before the duvet lifted and he slid into the bed next to me.

"You're home," he breathed, placing a kiss on my exposed shoulder. His body pressed up against me, I could feel his skin against mine, his arm slid around my waist as he placed kisses on my skin. "Edward, please, I know you're not asleep. I know you remember?"

I took a deep breath before I turned over to face him. We were inches apart, his dark eyes searching mine, his body bathed the in the light coming through the window.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, his fingers tracing over my skin. "Did I take it too far?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No! Not at all, I loved it, Carlisle. It was everything I wanted and so much more."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Good, I was worried."

"I love you, thank you so much for making tonight so special." I kissed his lips, feeling him smile.

"Anything to make you happy, baby." He pulled me to him and I could feel his erection pressing against me. "Now, can I make love to my wonderful, imaginative boyfriend?"

I nodded. He grabbed my hips and I winced in pain, trying to hide it from him but of course, I could never hide anything from him.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He flicked the bedside lamp on and pulled back the duvet and ripped at my sleep pants, exposing the red marks on my hips. "Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I just got carried away."

I took hold of his face in my hands. "It's okay, Carlisle, I promise. I loved every single moment of what happened." He smiled weakly. "You made a fantasy come true for me tonight, I wanted it, remember?" He nodded again. "Make love to me, Carlisle, please?" I pleaded.

"If that's what you want," he replied, moving his body over mine. "How could I ever say no to you?"

I chuckled, knowing he was mine and I was his. And to answer that question, Carlisle could never say no to me, and I loved him for it.

We made love in our bed, both of our minds distracted by what we had done earlier. Pretending to be strangers, him taking me in the most primal of ways. This is what I loved about our relationship, we listened to each other, gave each other what we needed. Now all I had to do was wait for Carlisle to reveal his fantasy to me so I could repay the favor.

Once we were both out of breath I curled up next to his body, listening to his breathing and wondering how I got so lucky as I too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading and huge thanks to Nicole for betaing this so quickly – MWAH!

So, hands up. Who thought Edward was being a naughty boy and cheating?

I hope you enjoyed this, it was inspired by a 6 hour round trip to Oxford a couple of weeks ago when the plot bunny popped into my head on the way back and demanded to be written and who was I to say no!


End file.
